


Of All The Times...

by afteriwake



Series: Locker Room Encounters [3]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was just not her lucky day in the shower locker room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Times...

**Author's Note:**

> Used the prompt _Don Flack, Jr. / Lindsay Monroe / unprofessional_.

The shower felt good. Warm water trickled through her hair and down her back and she just took a moment to really relax. Someone would think a warm shower on a sweltering summer day was insane, but the warm water helped loosen the knots in her neck. That more than anything else was helping.

She rubbed her hands on her shoulders, trying to help get those knots even more loosened but soon realizing it was going to take someone else's hands to do the trick. These were knots that would take a massage therapist to undo, probably. If she could ever meet a man who could give her a good shoulder rub she'd marry him on the spot, she was sure of it.

A few more minutes and she'd shut the water off, grab her towel and gather up her things. A few more minutes and she'd have to start getting ready for work again. A few more minutes...

Screw it, she thought to herself. If I'm late, I'm late. It's not like Danny _or_ Maka made it out of here on time today.

Unlike the two of them, she always timed her showers perfectly. No one saw her get undressed, no one walked in while she was in the shower, and no one saw her get dressed afterwards. Except for today; having Danny leave and Maka be changing into her clothes while Lindsay was around had made her feel a little apprehensive.

She just prayed no one walked in on _her_ today.

\---

All he wanted was shower. It was hot and he stank and he'd rather intimidate suspects by glaring or scowling than by stink factor. As he walked into the locker room he wondered if having a locker room shared by men and women had been such a smart idea. He heard a shower dripping but no one was actively taking a shower. He hoped; he'd heard about Maka walking in on Danny...news traveled fast when it involved Danny and a shower. 

He just really hoped--

He must have been walking more quietly than normal because when he peeked around the corner he saw Lindsay in nothing more than pants and a bra. He stared for a minute; he had never really been particularly attracted to her, not the way Danny had, but looking at her now he'd admit to having wondered what it'd be like to be with her.

She was pretty. Not drop-dead gorgeous, but no where near plain or ugly. He realized he was holding his breath as he looked at her

He wasn't going to say anything, though; in the time that they'd worked together he'd learned she liked her privacy and she embarrassed easily. He started to step backwards and slipped in a pile of water left over from either Maka or Danny. He banged a hand into the side of the locker and then froze.

"Hello?" Lindsay called out.

He sighed, then stuck his hand out around the locker. "Hey."

"Flack! What are you doing in here?"

"I was going to grab a shower."

"Oh." He could hear her getting dressed in a hurry, but he didn't try and take a look. God knew what he had seen was going to end up stuck in his mind for a while... "It's clear. I was the only one in here."

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Thanks."

"Did you...see anything?" she asked tentatively. He peeked around the corner and saw she was pulling her hair into an up-do of some sort.

"Um...yes?"

She froze, then turned and looked at him. "Oh, God..."

"Just a bra!" he said quickly. "Pants and a bra. And I didn't stare. I started backing out of here and that's when I encountered the puddle."

"Oh." He was surprised to hear she sounded just a little disappointed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay," she said, giving him a smile. He knew that smile. It was the one she always gave when she was embarrassed or disappointed and was trying to cover it up. "Honest. I...have to get back to work."

He nodded. "See you later, then."

She closed up her locker. "Yeah." He watched her walk past him, and then hung his head slightly. He hadn't really ever intended on thinking about Lindsay the way he was starting to think about her, and that worried him. He wasn't really wanting to think about _anyone_ like that, let alone her. Far as he knew, Danny may or may not still have a thing for her.

So why did it suddenly seem that he was going to have a hard time forgetting about what he'd seen earlier?


End file.
